Best Friends Forever
by Leia Rayn Storm
Summary: 6 year old Olivia Benson's mom is a drunk and only keeps her around because of the check she gets in the mail. 6 year old Elliot Stabler's mom is bipolar and his dad is never home. What will happen when the Bensons move next to the Stablers? E/O
1. Chapter 1

Serena Benson roughly grabbed her six year old daughter, Olivia Benson's, hand and pulled her towards their new home in Queens. Olivia stuck her thumb in her mouth and let her mother drag her to the front porch.

Serena noticed Olivia sucking on her thumb and said, "Hey! You're six you don't do that anymore!" Serena reached down and pulled Olivia's hand away from her mouth.

Olivia stared at her now scratched thumb, after scraping her teeth against it when it was pulled from her mouth. She whimpered and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Serena rolled her eyes and pushed Olivia through the door. "That's what you get. Now stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about."

Olivia quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she knew that when her mother made these threats she was true to her word. Olivia often got beatings from Serena, especially when she was drunk, which was often since Serena was an alcoholic. But as long as Olivia was quiet and did what she was told, she didn't get into too much trouble.

Serena pushed Olivia into a room that had a small bed in one corner and boxes spread around the room.

"There's your room," Serena said, before turning and leaving Olivia's new bedroom.

Olivia made sure Serena was gone before sticking her thumb back into her mouth. She looked around her room then walked over to the window. There was a small yard in front and back of the house, but Olivia's room was on the right side, so she could see a small grass area that divided her house from her neighbors.

Olivia wondered if there were any kids her age in the neighbor's house. It wasn't three seconds after she thought it that a boy of about Olivia's age walked passed a window inside the house.

The boy had a toy car in his hand and stopped at his window, putting the car on something Olivia couldn't see. The boy turned to look out the window and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Olivia staring at him.

Olivia smiled and waved. She noticed the boy had brown hair, almost like hers. And he had pretty blue eyes.

The boy tilted his head to one side. Eventually he smiled and waved at Olivia. Then suddenly he ran somewhere in his room and Olivia couldn't see him anymore. Olivia frowned, but then smiled again when the boy ran back to his window and started to open it.

Olivia ran to her bedroom door and quickly closed it. Then she ran back to the window and looked around, trying to find a way to open it. When she finally opened it, the boy already had his open and was hanging half way out of it.

Olivia leaned out of her window and said, "Hi."

The boy said, "Hello, I'm Elliot, what's your name?"

"My name's Olivia."

"Hi Olivia, did you just move here?"

Olivia nodded. "Just today. How old are you?"

"I'm six, what about you?"

"I'm six too!"

"Really," Elliot exclaimed. "Do you wanna be my friend?"

Olivia nodded enthusiastically. "We can play together sometime…if you want."

"I'd love to. Do you wanna play outside now?"  
Olivia glanced at her door. "I'd have to ask my mommy."

"Okay, I'll wait."

Olivia bit her lip then turned towards her bedroom door. She slowly opened it and peeked into the hallway. She tip-toed out to the living room where her mother sat, opening another bottle of alcohol.

"Mommy," Olivia said quietly.

"What," Serena asked rudely without turning to look at Olivia.

"C-Can I play outside?"

Serena turned to look at Olivia. She narrowed her eyes at her. "Did you clean your room?"

"N-No, but I can do that after I come inside…"

"No, you can do it now."

"But it'll get dark outside."

"So, what are you scared of the dark?"

Olivia didn't answer, she just turned and walked back to her room. When she got to her room she closed the door behind her and went back to the window.

Elliot was still there waiting for her. "Are you allowed?"

Olivia shook her head. "She says I have to clean my room."

Elliot frowned, but then he smiled again. "What if I came over and helped you clean your room?"

"I don't think my mommy will let you."

"She'll never know," Elliot said before climbing out of his window and running across the small yard to Olivia's window.

Olivia stepped back and he crawled into her room. Olivia giggled, but then put a finger to her lips and said, "Shh, you have to be quiet or my mommy will hear you."

Elliot nodded and stood there grinning at Olivia. Olivia couldn't help but stare at his eyes. She noticed Elliot was staring at hers as well. After a while they turned away and started to unpack Olivia's boxes. They quietly talked about what movies and TV shows they liked. They had a lot in common.

When they finally finished cleaning Olivia's room, they realized it was dark outside.

"I have to go home," Elliot said frantically, running to Olivia's window.

"Will you come over again sometime," Olivia asked, following him to the window.

Elliot put one leg out of the window, then turned to Olivia and smiled. "Of course."

Olivia smiled and watched as Elliot jumped out of the window and ran back to his house. Then she heard her mother's drunken footsteps walking down the hallway. Olivia quickly shut the window and ran over to her toy box, pretending to be putting a toy away.

Serena pushed Olivia's door open and it slammed against the wall. Olivia jumped and dropped the toy in her hand.

"Whater you doin in here," Serena slurred.

"Cleaning my room mommy," Olivia replied.

Serena narrowed her eyes and stumbled into the room. She looked around and said, "This room is a mess."

Olivia looked down at the floor knowing that there was no point in arguing.

"Clean it up," Serena said, before stumbling back out of the room.

Olivia sighed and sat down on the floor. Eventually she got up and quietly walked out to the living room. She saw her mother passed out on the chair and she covered her mother with a blanket then made her way out to the kitchen. She ate something then returned to her room. She fell asleep thinking about Elliot.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot jumped through his bedroom window and immediately heard someone knocking on his door. He spun around and quietly closed his window.

"Elliot," his father Joseph yelled. "You open this door right now!"

"Coming daddy," Elliot yelled, running to his bedroom door.

When he opened it Joe roughly pushed Elliot out of the way and stepped into the room, looking around.

"Why was your window open," he asked.

"I-it wasn't daddy," Elliot lied.

"I heard you closing it, now don't you lie to me!"

"I'm sorry daddy, it was hot in here."

"That's what the air conditioner is for. Maybe if you would have had your door open."

Elliot looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say. His father was a cop and was hardly ever home, but when he was he wasn't very nice. Usually he just yelled at Elliot.

Suddenly Joe grabbed Elliot's arm and drug him out to the living room where Elliot's mother, Bernadette, was sitting on the couch.

"Bernadette," Joe barked. "Were you watching this boy?!"

"Well of course," Bernadette said, barely glancing at the two.

"Well apparently not good enough. He had his window opened and his door locked! How do you explain that?"

"Daddy you're hurting me," Elliot whimpered when Joe tightened his grip on Elliot's arm. But Joe ignored him.

Bernadette shrugged. "He likes fresh air. He likes to be able to breath."

Joe shook his head. "Whatever you say Bernadette."

"You don't understand us," Bernadette whimpered. You don't…you just don't understand us."

Joe let go of Elliot, who used that chance to run to his room. He knew they were about to argue, and it was best that Elliot wasn't around when they did. They often got into fights. Elliot's mother being bipolar and his father being so angry most of the time. Elliot tried to ignore them, but sometimes he ended up in the middle or they screamed loud enough that the neighbors called the police.

Joe however used his status to make any complaints disappear. That was why the old neighbors had moved. The ones who used to live where Olivia and her mother now lived. Elliot smiled when he thought of Olivia.

He jumped in bed and buried his face in his pillow. He eventually fell asleep, thinking about Olivia.

The next morning Olivia woke up and her mother was gone. She wasn't worried though. Serena often left her home alone. She taught classes at a college that Olivia couldn't remember the name of. She never returned home until late and Olivia had to take care of herself. She was used to it though.

So Olivia grabbed a pop tart, jumped on the couch, and turned the TV to one of her favorite cartoons. When the cartoon went off and she had eaten her breakfast, she ran to her bedroom. There she brushed her hair and changed her clothes then walked outside.

She ran around for a little bit, glancing at Elliot's house every few minutes. At some point she noticed Elliot step out his front door.

Olivia stood still and smiled at him as he ran over to her.

"Hi Olivia," he said when he was standing in front of her.

"Hi Elliot," she replied. "Do you wanna play with me?"

"Yeah! What do you wanna play?"

Olivia shrugged. "I dunno."

Elliot thought it over then grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her over to the swing set in his yard. They ran around together for a while, playing on the swing set or making up adventures. They pretended they were pirates or even Jedi. They started playing tag at some point and Olivia was chasing Elliot at the moment.

Both were very fast and it was hard for either of them to catch each other. But she finally caught up to him and jumped at him. She ran into his back and the two fell down onto the ground. Olivia rolled off of Elliot, laughing so hard that tears ran down her face.

"You're it," she yelled, lying on the ground, gasping for air.

Elliot started laughing too. Then he rolled off his stomach and onto his side, putting his elbow on the ground and resting his head on his hand.

"You win," he told Olivia.

She grinned and pulled grass out of her hair. "I know."

"I'll beat you next time," Elliot said.

Olivia giggled. "I dunno…"

Elliot stuck his tongue out at her and Olivia narrowed her eyes at him.

Then Elliot smiled and said, "So what do you want to play now?"

Olivia thought it over then sat up quickly saying, "Ooo! How about truth or dare?!"

Elliot tilted his head to the side. "What's that?"

"It's a game someone from my old house taught me. I can teach you how to play."

Elliot shrugged and sat up. "Okay."

Olivia explained to Elliot how the game was played, and then they began.

"Truth or dare," Elliot asked.

Olivia pondered it. "Dare!"

Elliot looked around then pointed at an ant. "I dare you to eat that ant."

Olivia's face twisted in disgust, but she leaned over and picked up the ant. She stared at it then shrugged and stuck it into her mouth. Elliot's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He had never seen a girl eat a bug before. They always said it was icky.

Olivia swallowed the bug then opened her mouth for Elliot to see that she really ate it. He giggled.

"Truth or dare," she said casually, as if she hadn't just eaten a bug.

"Hmmm, truth!"

Olivia contemplated it for a while, and then she said, "How much do you like me?"

Elliot smiled. "A lot."

"A lot, a lot?"

Elliot nodded. "Mhm, you're my best friend."

"You're mine too," Olivia exclaimed.

Elliot smiled. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Olivia and Elliot continued their game for a while, until Serena came home. She was early, it wasn't even dark outside yet. And Olivia knew she was in trouble when she saw her mother stomping up to her.

Olivia jumped to her feet and stepped away from Elliot, who seemed confused.

"Olivia!" Serena walked up and grabbed Olivia's arm.

"I'm sorry mommy," Olivia cried. But even she knew the smell of alcohol on her mother's breath, the way she slurred her words and stumbled around. She had seen it all too often.

Serena was an alcoholic, plain and simple. She had even told Olivia on numerous occasions that it was her fault. That Olivia was a product of rape and the only reason she kept Olivia around was because of the check she got in the mail.

Olivia was only six, and didn't really know what rape was. But her mother had often described it to her in terrible details that Olivia hoped she would forget. But as much as a horrible person Serena was toward Olivia, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother. The nights that she was sick from drinking and cried to Olivia, telling her that she was sorry for treating her the way she did.

She always went back to hitting Olivia or yelling at her, but Olivia believed Serena when she told her it was her fault. She felt that she was the cause of her mother's grief. As odd as it was for such a young child to even register these thoughts in her mind, Olivia was smart and had grown up caring for herself, thinking for herself. She was sure it was what kept her alive sometimes.

But at the moment she wasn't feeling sorry for her mother, but for herself. She knew Serena was about to hurt her. Her only regret was that Elliot had to see it. She feared that he would think she was a freak, or be terrified of Serena. Either way Olivia was sad that she might lose her new best friend. She had never had many friends, she was quiet and kept to herself. Even after one hundred and eighty days of kindergarten she had only made one friend.

However when she moved she never saw that friend again. When she met Elliot she was sure that they would become friends. Now she was scared she would lose that.

Serena screamed at Olivia, "What are you doing out here?! You don't come outside when I'm not here!"

"I'm sorry mommy! Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry!"

But Olivia's pleas went unheard as Serena slapped Olivia across the face, causing Olivia to taste blood in her mouth. She couldn't help but cry. She looked to Elliot, who was staring at Olivia and Serena in horror.

"Well what are you looking at," Serena yelled at Elliot, taking a step towards him. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, though he still tried desperately to crawl away.

Whether Serena would hurt Elliot or not, Olivia didn't know, but she couldn't let her, and so she reached up and started punching her mother. "Don't you hurt him!"

Serena looked down at Olivia, pure rage in her eyes. She grabbed Olivia by the hair and tried to pull her away, but when Olivia refused to stopped, Serena kicked her, sending her flying backwards. She landed on her back and she felt the air rush out of her lungs, as well as the sickening crunch sound her arm made when she landed on it.


	3. Chapter 3

The night just went downhill from there. Elliot's father arrived home about a minute after Serena kicked Olivia onto the ground. He didn't see what happened, but he called an ambulance, only after Elliot's insistence though.

Olivia had screamed at the pain in her arm, and Elliot had been in shock. But he was able to crawl over to her and hold her in his arms as she cried. He didn't know what to do, but he tried to comfort her as best he could.

He was angry though. Angry that her mother had done that to her. It wasn't what parents were supposed to do, and yet both Elliot and Olivia's parents were that way. It made Elliot realize that he and Olivia had a lot more in common than he had thought before. His parents had never broken his wrist, but he figured it was only a matter of time.

It was in that moment Elliot realized that Olivia really was his best friend, his _only _best friend. He had had friends before, but none like her, none that understood. And he knew that he couldn't lose her. She was the only good thing that had happened to him in such a long time. Even a six year old could figure that out.

A while later Olivia had been taken away in the ambulance. Serena had managed to convince everyone that Elliot had pushed her. And so Elliot's father had smacked him a few times before making him go to bed without dinner.

Elliot didn't care if everyone blamed him for what happened to Olivia. But he did care that he couldn't see her. That he didn't know if she was okay. And he was worried they wouldn't be allowed to see each other again. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't care if he had to sneak into her window. He had to know that she was okay.

And so the next day when Elliot saw Olivia step out of the car, a cast around her left wrist, he snuck past his mother and ran outside. He hid behind a tree until Serena and Olivia were inside, then he ran to Olivia's window. He peered into the window and waited until he saw Olivia step into her room, closing the door behind her. She sat down her bed and stared into space.

It made Elliot sad to see the look on her face, and he stood, tapping lightly on the window. Olivia jumped and turned her head to look at the window. She noticed Elliot and smiled, but it wasn't quite as happy as it had been before.

Olivia walked over to her window and unlocked it. She tried to open it with two hands, but winced and dropped her broken wrist back down to her side. Then she attempted to open the window with one hand. Elliot noticed her struggle and grabbed the bottom of the window, helping her push it up the rest of the way. He took one last look over his shoulder, making sure his mother wasn't looking for him, then he crawled through Olivia's window, landing silently in her room.

He gave her a sad smile and said, "Are you okay?"

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah, are you?"

Elliot gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean? You were the one that got hurt."

Olivia nodded. "But my mommy…she's scary…I didn't want her to hurt you."

"Is that why you started hitting her?"

"Yeah, I sorry."

Elliot shook his head. "It's not your fault. Besides I understand. My mommy and daddy are scary too."

"Really?"

Elliot nodded.

Olivia smiled. "That's why we're best friends."

Elliot smiled too. "Forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever Olivia. I wanna be your best friend forever."

Olivia practically squealed with delight and stepped up to Elliot, wrapping her good arm around him and pulling him into a hug. Elliot giggled and wrapped both his arms tightly around Olivia.

And that's how it was between the two of them for the next seven years. They stayed best friends and nothing came between them. They had a few other friends, but they were mostly just people to talk to when they were in separate classes.

They went to the same school so they saw each other everyday, not to mention when they snuck into each other's rooms, sometimes in the middle of the night, just to talk. The two went through a lot, but they were always there to comfort the other.

They had gotten caught once by Olivia's mother, and then another time by Elliot's father. Both had been severely punished and told never to see the other again, but nothing could keep them apart. The parents seemed to notice that and, for some reason, decided to let them be friends.

So now the two were starting eighth grade. It was the first day of school and both were waiting at the bus stop. But they weren't just standing there. No, they were enjoying the warm summer day. Even after spending all summer together they didn't get tired of each other's company, and neither was willing to just end their summer break, sitting in the dirt and sadly waiting for the bus to arrive and return them to their prison.

They were, however, playing in the dirt. Neither ever really got much new clothes, so they wore what was comfortable. Olivia in a pair of jean shorts and a Star Wars t-shirt. Elliot in basically the same thing, except his shorts were longer. The two were playing tag, even at thirteen it was their favorite game. It sometimes got pretty dirty. Not only from the dirt but the foul language that escaped their mouth. They weren't very nice during the game, but nothing changed their relationship. The few fights they had weren't enough to make them hate each other for more than five seconds.

Elliot shoved Olivia, causing her to fall face first into the dirt. She spit the dirt out and rolled onto her back to glare at Elliot. He flashed her a grin before taking off in the opposite direction.

Olivia jumped to her feet yelling, "Get back here you prick!"

Elliot's head tipped back as he laughed out loud.

That was his downfall. Olivia jumped at him and the two went tumbling onto the ground. Olivia laughed as she pinned Elliot to the ground, rubbing his face in the dirt. He coughed and sputtered then suddenly spun around faster than Olivia could have imagined, pressing her back to the ground and sitting above her. Olivia wrestled against his grip, but he kept her arms pinned to the ground.

Elliot smiled. "Who's the prick now?"

"Still you," Olivia said as she brought up her leg to kick him between the legs.

Elliot groaned and loosened his grip on Olivia. She took that as her chance to roll over, pushing Elliot onto the ground below her. She heard the bus turning the corner and she gave him a devilish grin before standing and picking her back pack off the ground. She brushed off some of the dirt on her as the bus pulled up in front of her.

She climbed onto the bus and sat down in her regular seat, turning to stare out the window. She heard Elliot plop down beside her and she had to resist the urge to smile.

"That was a bitch move you know," Elliot hissed in her ear.

Olivia turned to give him a shocked look. "What do you mean El?"

Elliot folded his arms across his chest and turned forward. "You know what I mean Liv."

Olivia resisted the urge to laugh and smiled. "Whatever you say dear." She reached up to brush some of the dirt off his face.

Elliot rolled his eyes, but she could see the smile he was trying to hold back.

The bus arrived at the school and Elliot and Olivia got off together, already laughing and back to normal. They walked through the school doors and sighed. Neither were happy to be back. It meant less time to be together. But they endured it together, and that was something. They started walking towards their lockers and Olivia groaned as she saw who was standing at Elliot's, waiting for him.

It was Kathy. Olivia's worst enemy and the girl who was basically obsessed with Elliot. Kathy hated Olivia because Elliot often ignored Kathy to talk to Olivia and Olivia got so much attention from him. Olivia hated Kathy because she hung on Elliot like a life preserver. Olivia absolutely could not stand her personality either. Maybe she envied how Kathy was so happy and cheerful, or maybe she was just annoyed by her bossy, conceited attitude. Maybe both, either way, she and Kathy did not get along.

The thing about Elliot and Olivia though, was that they didn't care about dating. When middle school began and everyone suddenly started dating and crying in the bathrooms, Elliot and Olivia had just laughed at them. Of course Olivia, as quiet and reserved as she was, was still beautiful and many boys had asked her out. Elliot of course was one of the cutest boys in the school and was often asked out as well. But both had politely turned those people down.

At first everyone had assumed that Elliot and Olivia were dating, but they didn't need to. They were going to be best friends whether they dated or not. The only difference about dating would be the hand holding, which they already did, and kissing, which didn't seem that interesting to them at their age.

Kathy however had never cared whether they were in a relationship or not. She flirted with Elliot every chance she got and often changed her schedule just to be near him. At first Elliot had been freaked out, but then it went to his head and he liked the attention. He knew he would never date her, she wasn't his type, but he didn't mind her buying him snacks at lunch.

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed Kathy out of the way so that she could get to her locker. She heard Kathy scoff at her and her two cheerleader friends that seemed to follow Kathy everywhere scoffed as well.

"Hi Elliot," Kathy said. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Uh yeah, I did," Elliot replied, turning to his locker.

"Did you do anything interesting?"

Elliot shrugged. "Yeah."

Olivia glanced over her shoulder at Kathy and said, "Yeah, me and Elliot spent the whole summer together."

Olivia smirked as Kathy turned to glare at her. Then she turned back to her locker to get her books, noticing Elliot roll his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later and the hatred between Kathy and Olivia had only gotten worse. Especially now that Elliot was turning into a regular teenage boy and was actually somewhat interested in Kathy.

Of course the interest was mostly in Kathy's revealing clothes. Boys that Olivia hadn't already turned down had started to lose interest in her for this reason. She refused to wear revealing clothes. Instead she chose to wear a t-shirt and jeans.

Elliot and Olivia's friendship was getting strained. Elliot had joined the football team and was acting like all the other boys that Olivia hated so much. But then when they got back home he was normal again. Like he put on a show for everyone at school then went home and acted normal.

Olivia had gotten really angry one day when Elliot had pretended not to know her. She said, "Hey, El."

But he didn't even look at her, he just continued to laugh at one of his friend's jokes. So later when they got off the bus she refused to talk to him.

"Hey, Liv wait up!"

But she ignored him and continued towards her house. Then he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She attempted to pull away but he refused to let go.

"Get off of me," she said, glaring at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said. "What did I do?"

"What did you do," Olivia exclaimed. "What did you do?! What the hell Elliot?! You walk around the school pretending not to know me, like we haven't been best friends for eight years! And then you come home and think I'm just going to forget about it?!"

Elliot looked taken about. "Liv, I'm sorry…"

"I don't need your apologies Elliot, I need my arm back. Now let go of me."

"No, really, I'm sorry, I just didn't think you cared…"

"Why wouldn't I care?! Seriously you should stop playing football because I think you hit your head one too many times."

"Well you met that Max guy."

Elliot was referring to a boy that was in Serena's college class. He had come over for tutoring and Olivia had become friends with him.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Come on Elliot he's a friend and he's like three years older than me."

"So? Three years from now it'll be legal for you to be together."

"UGH!" Olivia pulled her arm from Elliot's grip and glared at him. "That's disgusting Elliot. You of all people should know that I don't approve of fifteen year olds with eighteen year olds. He's just a friend."  
"That's not how he feels about you," Elliot said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"He told me."

"Told you what? When did you even talk to him?"

"He came out of your house one night when I was going in. He asked if I was dating you. I said no, why? And he said because you were pretty cute and you seemed like the type to rebel against your mother."

Olivia frowned in disgust. "That's…you really think I would do that?"

Elliot shrugged. "You would rebel against your mom."

"Not like that! Come on Elliot you know me better than that."

Elliot sighed. "I know, but, it freaked me out. I didn't want you to do something like that. And…I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

Olivia shook her head. "So that's why you joined the football team and pretend not to know me? Because you thought I liked Max?"

Elliot looked away. "Well, yeah."

"Elliot Stabler don't you ever do that to me again."

Elliot turned to Olivia, a confused look on his face.

"If you have a problem next time come talk to me. Don't go act like a four year old. We're fifteen now, we can discuss these things. I mean jesus christ El did you really think I would throw away eight years of friendship to be with some idiot college guy?"

"Most girls like older guys."

"Yeah well I'm not most girls am I?"

Elliot shook his head and smiled. "No, you're not."

"So you're actually going to talk to me in school now?"

"Yep, I promise."

"Good, now, why are you on the football team?"

"My dad made me," Elliot said sadly.

"Oh," Olivia said. "Well, are you really friends with those guys?"

"Um no, not at all."

Olivia smiled. "There's the Elliot I became best friends with."

Elliot smiled. But then he frowned. "You know I have to go to that Homecoming dance coming up?"

Olivia resisted the urge to laugh. Elliot and Olivia hated dances. They went to one and they left early because they hated it that much. Now Elliot had to go because he was on the Homecoming Court. "Yeah, have fun with that."

Elliot grinned. "You have to go too."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're on the Homecoming Court too."

Olivia's eyes widened in shock. "You're lying."

Elliot shook his head. "Nope, the advantage of being on the School Counsel is you get first look at everything."

Olivia shook her head. "No, you can't be serious. Who would vote for me?"

Elliot sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Liv, you know that every guy in the school wants you."

Olivia just stared at Elliot in disbelief.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Elliot said.

Olivia groaned. "I don't want to go to the dance. I don't even have a dress!"

"Talk to your mom when she's sober. You know she'll buy you anything when she's sober."

"Ugh, I know. How else would I have gotten new clothes?"

Elliot shrugged. "You'd steal her money."

Olivia punched Elliot in the shoulder. "I don't steal."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, so your mom was sober every time the ice cream truck drove by?"

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

"Anyway," Elliot said. "I was thinking, since we both have to go to this dance, and we'll no doubt be miserable…well, maybe we could be miserable together?"

Olivia stared at Elliot, a bit shocked by his sudden suggestion. The two often went places together, but a dance? Olivia wasn't really sure how to take it. She didn't want to think he liked her as more than a friend and then be heartbroken. Because truthfully she started to like Elliot as more than a friend. No that she'd ever admit that, to anyone.

She decided whether he liked her that way or not she would be able to spend time with him. So she shrugged and said, "Yeah, if you want."

Elliot smiled. "Cool."

A few days later Olivia realized she really was going to be on the Homecoming Court. And it had already gotten around the school that she and Elliot were going together. This, of course, angered Kathy. A lot more than anyone would have expected.

Because as soon as she found out, Kathy and her two friends, Tiffany and Tatum, stormed through the hallways to Olivia's locker. Of course Olivia hadn't expected it and was caught off guard and didn't have chance to fight back when Kathy suddenly slammed Olivia's face into the locker.

Olivia cried out in pain and spun around to see what was going on. She saw Kathy glaring at her, and then Tiffany and Tatum grabbed either of Olivia's arms and held her against the lockers.

Kathy shook her head at Olivia in disgust and said, "You really are pathetic. I can't believe after all this time you're still running after Elliot. It's obvious he only likes you as a friend. It could never be anymore than that."

"What are you talking about," Olivia said. "I'm not running after Elliot. He's my best frie…"

She was cut off when Kathy suddenly punched her in the stomach. Olivia doubled over as Kathy punched her in the face. That was when Olivia had had enough. She used all the strength she had to rip her arms from Tiffany and Tatum's grip. They attempted to restrain her again, but Olivia grabbed them by their hair and slammed their heads together before they could do anymore damage to her.

Then Olivia turned to Kathy, spitting blood out of her mouth. "Why don't you fight me yourself, coward."

Kathy continued glaring at Olivia, but she started to take a few steps back. Olivia wasn't just going to let her go though, and she punched Kathy in the face, watching in satisfaction as blood poured from her nose.

But the satisfaction was short lived as the Principal suddenly yelled, "Olivia Benson! My office, now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia, as well as Kathy, Tiffany and Tatum sat in the principal's office. Olivia was fuming where the other girls were crying, nursing their wounds as if they were dying. Olivia folded her arms across her chest and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She knew she was going to get into trouble. In fact she had a feeling she was going to get into more trouble than the other three girls, who had wounds that were easy to see. Olivia however just had one of the worst headaches of her life. In fact it was so bad that she kept reaching up to make sure her skull wasn't cracked.

But getting in trouble wasn't what worried her. What worried her was that the principal was probably going to call her mother, and Olivia had a feeling she wouldn't be waking up tomorrow, as her mother was more than likely going to kill her. Olivia almost laughed at the thought. Her mother would never harm Olivia in a place clothes couldn't cover, let alone kill her. Her mother couldn't live without the check she got in the mail for Olivia.

Serena's rapist had never been found, but somehow she got a monthly check to take care of her burden…Olivia. Suddenly Olivia realized that Serena would probably get money for Olivia's death. In fact probably a lot more than the monthly check. Olivia shuddered at the thought and was broken out of her reverie when the principal finally spoke.

"I am very disappointed in you four," Principal Davis said, shaking his head. "What on earth gave you the idea that fighting was tolerated in this school?"

"I-it wasn't our fault," Kathy whimpered. "Olivia, sh-she's crazy!"

Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes, causing her head to scream and suddenly the room spun.

"Miss. Benson," Davis said. "Why were you picking a fight with these girls?"

"I wasn't," Olivia exclaimed, sitting up in her seat and then falling back into the seat to hold her head.

"Perhaps you should all see the nurse while I call your parents," Davis said.

"Wait," Olivia cried. "You can't!"

"And why not?"

"B-because…" She trailed off. What was she supposed to say? Her mother was a drunk and would beat her? No, she'd done that before and it had done more harm than good.

"I'm sorry but it must be done. Maybe you should have thought about this before you started a fight," Davis said, ushering the girls towards the nurse's office.

"I didn't start the fight," Olivia said through clenched teeth.

"We'll get to the bottom of this once your parents arrive."

Olivia froze and looked up at the principal in horror. It was bad enough that her mother was going to kill her for this, but to come to the school? In front of everyone? No one, besides Elliot, knew who Olivia's mother was. A few knew she was a drunk because of what a few children's parents told them. But Olivia knew that Serena would make a scene and Olivia's pounding head was not up for it.

"But, Principal Davis," Olivia started.

"That's enough Miss. Benson," Davis said closing his office door.

Olivia bit her lip and quickly blinked away the tears that stung her eyes.

Half an hour later Serena stepped into the principal's office with the other girl's parents. Olivia slid down in her chair and attempted to avoid her mother's gaze. The other girls however ran to their mothers and cried about how Olivia had hurt them.

Olivia felt sick. She was going to get in trouble for something that wasn't even her fault and her mother was going to strangle her. Suddenly the only thing she could think about was Elliot. His smile, his eyes, his laugh. It made her smile a little before she felt her mother's hand grab her arm. Olivia barely stopped herself from crying out in a pain as she was pulled from the chair.

"What the hell were you thinking," Serena hissed, quietly enough that Davis didn't hear.

"Olivia will have a weeks worth of detention," Davis said. "Kathy, Tatum, and Tiffany will each serve three days."

"What," Olivia exclaimed, but was silenced when her mother dug her fingernails into Olivia's arm.

"I'm sorry Olivia but I saw more damage on these girls and I saw you throwing the punches."

"So I'm being punished for being able to fight back," Olivia spat back, tears filling her eyes from anger and the claws digging into her arm.

But no one was listening. Serena pulled Olivia towards the door and Kathy flashed Olivia a wicked grin. Suddenly Olivia had the intense urge to slam Kathy's face into the wall and she pulled against her mother's grip. But Serena jerked Olivia back towards the door as Kathy cowered behind her mother, who was glaring at Olivia.

Serena moved her hand from Olivia's arm and grabbed the back of Olivia's neck. Olivia was taken by surprise and couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as she fell to her knees. "Get up," Serena said coldly.

"Ms. Benson," Davis said to Serena, looking at Olivia a bit concerned.

But Serena simply grabbed Olivia by the hair and they were both out the door before anything else could be said.

Later that night Elliot was sitting on his bed, worried about Olivia. He had heard about the fight between her and Kathy, and he was furious. He couldn't believe Kathy had done that, though Kathy insisted Olivia started the fight.

But what worried Elliot was that Olivia hadn't come outside, hadn't called him, nothing. And Elliot had seen Serena drag Olivia out of the school. He knew Serena hit Olivia if she was angry enough. Something Elliot and Olivia had an understanding on, since Elliot's father wasn't always kind to him either.

After a while Elliot couldn't take it anymore and he went to his window. He picked up the walkie talkie that was sitting there on the window sill. Elliot had gotten them for his eighth birthday and had given Olivia one. This way they could talk late at night without their parents finding out or having to climb out their windows.

Elliot turned the walkie talkie on and said, "Olivia?"

Elliot peeked out his window and a few seconds later Olivia pulled her blinds up and he heard her voice over the walkie talkie say, "Hey Elliot."

Even over the device he could hear her voice crack, and he could have seen her red eyes from a mile away. He decided that he had to talk to her face to face.

"I'm coming over," he said into the walkie talkie before quietly opening his window and crawling outside into the cold night air.

"But…" Elliot didn't hear the rest of Olivia's words as he left the walkie talkie on the window sill and ran across the yard to Olivia's window.

When he got to the window she had it open and he crawled in quickly. When the window was closed and Olivia turned around to face Elliot, he gasped. She had a black eye and a cut across her cheek.

Elliot stepped closer to Olivia and brushed a hand across her face. "Kathy did that to you?"

Olivia sighed. "No."

Elliot tilted his head to one side. "Then who…" He trailed off, suddenly realizing who it must have been. "Serena." He said that quietly.

It wasn't a question but Olivia nodded in response. "She was angry because she got called at work and she had to come get me. She said I was a worthless and ungrateful child, never thinking about her, or caring about her feelings." Olivia was suddenly angry. She slammed her fist against the wall. "What the hell does she know about feelings?!"

Elliot quickly stopped Olivia from slamming her fist against the wall again. He tried to make her be quiet. It wouldn't be good for Serena to wake up and discover Elliot in Olivia's room at this time of night. It would only make things worse for Olivia and it scared him.

"I'm tired of this," Olivia hissed. "How dare she throw me around the room like a damn rag doll, as if I'm not even a human being? She just a fucking drunk and I hope she burns in hell…"  
"Olivia," Elliot said, interrupting her. "Please, calm down. I know she's evil. She doesn't deserve you, but getting yourself into trouble won't help. Please I don't want you to get hurt."

Olivia glared at Elliot, tears filling her eyes. "Why did she have to be my mom," she whispered.

Elliot sucked in a breath and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Olivia only hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder, wetting his shirt with her quiet tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to fly by and before Olivia knew it, it was the night of the dance. She had waited up one night to get her mom while she was sober, and then asked her for money to buy a dress. Her mother had given her more than enough money and Olivia had gone to the mall with her friend, Alex, to get what they needed for the dance.

Olivia had had trouble in finding a dress, as she wasn't one to wear dresses very much. She was more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl herself. But Alex helped her get everything she needed and even helped her with her hair before the dance. As Alex was going with Elliot's friend, Greg, the girls were going to meet the guys at Elliot's house, at Elliot's mother's insistence.

Olivia, who was wearing a simple, tight, short black dress, turned to Alex, who was wearing a light blue strapless dress, and said, "Do I really have to wear this?"

Alex turned to Olivia, who was holding up a tube of lip gloss. "Of course," Alex exclaimed. "It will pull off the whole look!"

Olivia frowned. "I don't think so…"

"Nonsense," Alex said, stepping closer to Olivia and adding, "Elliot will think your lips are irresistible…"

"Stop," Olivia interrupted. "I already told you we're just going as friends."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. But I know, that you know, that this isn't a just friends thing for you. And Greg told me the same about Elliot."

Olivia was slightly stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Elliot likes you," Alex said, as if she thought it was obvious.

"You're lying," Olivia said, turning back to the mirror. However she secretly wished that Alex was telling the truth.

"Believe whatever you want Liv, but you two are perfect for each other and you both know it."

With that Alex turned back to, whatever it was she was doing, Olivia wasn't sure what that was, nor did she really care. She was starting to feel even sicker than she had before. It seemed she was getting nervous. She hated it.

Less than an hour later Olivia and Alex were attempting to slip past a sleeping Serena. Olivia had told her mother about the dance, but of course, she wasn't sure if Serena would still let her go if she woke up drunk. Olivia had no intention of not going, and so she left her mother a note, though making sure not to give any specifics, and then slipped out the door.

Once the girls were halfway to Elliot's door, Alex let out a breath. "God, I hate slipping past your mom. It scares the hell out of me."

Olivia let out a small laugh. "You have no idea."

Alex didn't reply, as she knew the situation Olivia was in with her mother, and didn't wish to upset her friend on the night that they were supposed to be having fun. When the girls got to Elliot's door, they knocked and waited patiently.

The front door opened and Elliot's mother stood there, smiling at the girls. "Hello Olivia," Bernadette said. "And you must be Alex."  
"Hello Mrs. Stabler," Olivia replied.

Alex nodded and said, "Hello."

"Well come in, come in," Bernadette said, ushering the girls inside. "The boys are in Elliot's room, I'll tell them you're here. You two just make yourselves at home."

Alex and Olivia nodded their thanks, then stood and waited. Alex took a small mirror out of her purse and made sure her makeup was in place, while Olivia stood fidgeting, trying to suppress the butterflies in her stomach.

"You're nervous." Alex grinned.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you hadn't gotten me to wear this ridiculous dress, I feel exposed."

"Oh lighten up will you? Elliot won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Olivia shook her head and sighed, wishing the night would just end. She knew Elliot didn't care about her the way she cared about him. And she was not going to tell him of her ridiculous feelings and ruin the friendship they'd built in the past eight years. No, she would just have to get over it.

Elliot was actually having similar thoughts about Olivia. He was nervous about the dance, because he had started to care about her as more than a friend and he didn't want to ruin this night. He knew she hated dances, but he hoped that she would at least enjoy being in his company.

"Come on El stop fidgeting," Greg said, shaking his head at his friend.

"I'm not fidgeting," Elliot said.

"Yeah, you are, and you need to stop. Christ, what has gotten into you? Oh, right Olivia."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it, I know you like her. And, don't tell Alex, but I understand, I mean she's hot. I don't like her like you do, but it makes sense."

"Hey," Elliot exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Olivia is more than just a pretty face. And she's not just hot either, she's beautiful." Elliot's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

Greg smirked. "Told you so."

Elliot sighed, shaking his head, when his mother knocked on the door. "Elliot, Greg, the girls are here."

Elliot swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Greg out the door. What he saw when he stepped into his living room, he wasn't prepared for. He froze, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. Olivia was standing there, her hair falling lose around her face and smiling brightly at him. He was shocked to say the least as he saw the dress she was wearing, which was slightly revealing, much different than her usual jeans and t-shirts. He hadn't thought that she could get any more beautiful, but she had proven him wrong.

When he was able to breath again he took a step forward and smiled at Olivia. "Liv, you look great," he managed say, but he wanted to say so much more.

Olivia blushed slightly. "Thanks, you do too."

Elliot suddenly felt awkward and bit his lip, looking over to Greg who had an arm wrapped around Alex, kissing her on the lips. Elliot wished he could kiss Olivia, but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside as his mother said, "Time for pictures!"

Elliot decided to be a little braver and held his hand out to Olivia. She grinned and took his hand, letting him lead her in front of the fireplace. Once there Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist, and Greg did the same to Alex, who stood next to Olivia.

Elliot cursed himself when he realized now he had to resist the urge to kiss Olivia. She was so close and he could smell her perfume. Her hair looked soft and he wanted to run his hands through it. He noticed she was wearing lip gloss as well and suddenly he was having trouble thinking straight.

"Okay, just Elliot and Olivia now," Bernadette said, shaking Elliot from his reverie.

Alex and Greg stepped away and as Olivia moved more towards the middle, Elliot used that as an excuse to step even closer to her, lowering his arm farther down her waist. He sucked in a breath when he felt her respond by running her hand along his side, slowly, the heat from her hand burning through his shirt, until it rested against his back.

Fifteen minutes later Elliot and Olivia were walking hand in hand into the school, Greg and Alex slightly in front of them. Once they were in the gymnasium where the dance was being held, they sat down at a table, sipping at their punch. For a while they avoided each other's gaze, but then their eyes met and they couldn't look away.

Elliot stared intently into the beautiful brown eyes he had gotten lost in the first day he met her. At the time it was nothing but a six year olds curiosity, but now it was so much more. Without realizing it Elliot reached out and ran a hand along Olivia's thigh.

She shuddered at his touch then Elliot said in a whisper, "Do you want to dance?"

Olivia just nodded, still lost in his eyes. They stood and somehow made it out to the dance floor, hardly even noticing what the slow song even said. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. After dancing for a few moments Olivia noticed how close they were. She could feel his breath on her face and she couldn't control herself anymore. She leaned forward and was shocked, yet glad that Elliot then closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers.

At first it was nothing more than a light kiss, but then Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around Elliot's neck and he pulled her even closer so that they were completely pressed together. The only pulled apart when they ran out of air.

The song had ended now and Olivia suddenly pulled away. "I…uh, bathroom," was all she mumbled as she quickly made her way through the crowd to the girls bathroom.

Once there she sucked in a breath of air, wondering what on earth had gotten into her. There was no way Elliot felt the way she did for him. He was just having teenage boy hormones…right? She didn't know what to think, though she was sure running away probably didn't help. Either way she forgot about Elliot when Kathy, Tiffany and Tatum stepped into the bathroom. Kathy was fuming.

"So, you finally got him to kiss you," Kathy hissed, stepping closer to Olivia with murder in her eyes. "You shouldn't have done that you know."

Olivia suddenly felt afraid and she backed away, ending up pressed against the bathroom wall. Kathy raised her hand up to slap Olivia, but Olivia ducked and ran for the door, to find it blocked by Tiffany, who smirked at her. Olivia wasn't going to let them get her though and she grabbed Tiffany's shoulders, throwing her out of the way. As Olivia opened the door Tatum grabbed her hair, but Olivia pulled away and threw herself into the hallway.

Olivia frantically searched for a teacher, knowing that Kathy wouldn't just give up because they weren't behind closed doors. Olivia let out small cry as she realized there was no one else in the hallway. She attempted to make her way back to the dance, sprinting down the hall, her heals clicking against the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia ran down the hallway as fast as she could, but she could hear Kathy and the others catching up to her. She had a feeling this was going to end badly, yet again. She really didn't know why Kathy was so obsessed with Elliot. There were plenty of other guys in the school, some of them much more popular than Elliot.

Of course, Olivia knew why _she _liked Elliot, but she had known him since she was six, she was entitled to have feelings for him. Kathy, however, barely knew him. He was a completely different person around others. He was only himself while around Olivia, something she had been all too pleased about.

Suddenly Olivia ran into something, or rather, someone, and fell backwards, slamming onto the floor and feeling the air leave her lungs in a rush.

"Hey, are you alright," a male voice said. "I didn't see you there."

Olivia took the hand that was offered to her and realized it was Kathy's date, Robbie. Olivia's eyes widened and she quickly attempted to get past him. She didn't want to be stuck between Kathy _and _her date. But Robbie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She started to panic.

"Hey calm down." He said, laughing slightly. "What's wrong Liv? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Before Olivia could respond that a ghost would be welcomed at the moment, Kathy and her friends came around the corner.

"Robbie," Kathy said, not sounding too pleased to see her date.

"There you are," Robbie said to Kathy. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Yes well I'm busy…talking to Olivia," Kathy replied, flashing Olivia a grin.

"What," Robbie asked. "You hate Olivia, why would you want to talk to her?"

"Just get the hell out of my way Robbie," Kathy said, grabbing Olivia's other wrist and jerking her violently towards her.

However Robbie didn't let go of Olivia's other wrist and she groaned in pain as she felt herself being pulled in two different directions.

"Leave her alone," Robbie said, pulling Olivia towards him, resulting in his arm around her waist and her pressed a little to close to him for her comfort.

"Come on Kathy we can get her some other time," Tiffany said, flipping her hair.

Kathy narrowed her eyes at Olivia and Robbie before spinning on her heel and stomping down the hall.

Olivia was confused. That was too easy. But then she noticed that Robbie still hadn't let go of her and she attempted to push away from him. She succeeded but he still kept a firm hold on her hand. "Um, Robbie you can let go now."

Robbie nodded but didn't let go. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about Kathy she's…well she's Kathy."

Olivia snorted. "Yeah I know."

"You don't look so good. You should get some fresh air."

"I'm fine I just want to get back to the dance."

"Come on Liv the door's two feet away we can just step out, get a bit of air, and step back in."

"Robbie please I just want to go back to the…"

She was cut off when he suddenly pulled her back against him, this time pressing a hand over her mouth and dragging her to the door. At first she was completely shocked and the air left her lungs yet again, her heart stopped and she forgot to scream, not that it would have done any good, but she didn't even fight back at first.

However once outside her senses returned to her and she started kicking and attempted to wrench her hands free from Robbie's grip, but he was considerably larger than her and well built. Then she felt her back connect with the wall, Robbie pressed against her. Suddenly she realized what was about to happen. Her mother had told her about her own experience one too many times, and now it was happening to her.

Olivia suddenly felt a rush of emotions. She was terrified about was about to happen. Tears filled her eyes when any hope she had of being saved left her. Anger at Robbie for what he was about to do made her blood boil. Realization dawned on her as she figured out why Kathy had walked away so easily. And then there was the aching feeling that she deserved this. After all she was the reason her mother was a drunk, the reason her mother's life was hell.

Olivia couldn't help it anymore and she started to cry, trembling and then shivering as the wind blew against her in a rush of cool air. Robbie started to kiss her neck and she started to feel nauseous. She decided she wasn't just going to let him do this to her and she started to try and kick him again. However all it did was aid Robbie. He used her momentum to spin around and throw her onto the ground.

He got down on top of her and pressed his knees against her legs, running a hand along her thigh. But to do this he had to take his hand off of Olivia's mouth, and that's when she screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs then bit Robbie's hand when he attempted to quiet her and screamed louder, kicking and punching Robbie as she did so.

Elliot was getting worried when Olivia didn't return from the bathroom. He had sat down at their seats and watched the entrance for what felt like hours. He wanted to go looking for her, but he was afraid he was the cause for her disappearance.

He thought maybe he had been too forward with the kiss, but he could have sworn he saw her leaning in first and she hadn't objected once it started. He shook his head in disgust, realizing he had probably just ruined his friendship with her. Why was he such and idiot? Then, as if to heighten his annoyance he saw Kathy walking up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hello Elliot," Kathy said, sitting in Olivia's chair. "Where's Olivia?"

Elliot just shrugged, not wanting Kathy to know where Olivia was.

"Oh, so she didn't tell you? Well that was rude."

Elliot narrowed his eyes and said, "Why don't you go dance with Robbie?"

Kathy sighed. "It seems he left without telling me where he went as well."

"What a pity," Elliot said without emotion.

"Well since we both seem alone maybe you'd like to dance?"

"No Olivia will be back soon." He hoped so anyway.

"Oh come one El it's just one dance."

Suddenly the music stopped and Elliot sighed in relief for not having to find another excuse. One of the teachers went up to the stage and silenced the crowd, saying that they were going to announce the Homecoming Court. Elliot stood and searched the crowd for Olivia, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He was considering going to look for her when he suddenly heard the teacher announce his name.

Elliot groaned and made his way up to the stage, once there searching for Olivia yet again, but he couldn't see her anywhere. The teacher called Olivia's name and no one came up to the stage. The teacher said her name again and the entire group of students fell silent. Not for long, but just long enough that Elliot heard a scream.

That was enough for him. He jumped off of the stage, a few teachers attempting to run out the door as well, but he sprinted past them. He paused in the hallway, wondering where Olivia would be. But then he heard screams again and he ran towards them. He got to the door that led outside and threw the door open. What he saw outside made his heart stop and the oxygen froze in his lungs.

Olivia was lying on the ground, tears and makeup streaming down her face, grass in her hair and Robbie on top of her, pulling at her dress. Elliot instantly ran to Robbie throwing him off Olivia by tackling him. But he didn't stop there. He was immensely worried about Olivia, but at the moment his vision was clouded by anger as he started punching Robbie in the face, and then kicking him in the side.

Elliot probably would have continued, but a teacher grabbed his arm and pulled him away screaming something about violence wouldn't solve anything. But Elliot didn't care he wanted Robbie to suffer for whatever he did to Olivia. Olivia. That broke Elliot out of his reverie and he rushed back over to Olivia.

A female teacher was attempting to talk to her, but Olivia wouldn't let anyone near her. Elliot however knelt beside her and she immediately gripped the front of his shirt. He pulled her into his arms and started to rock back and forth, whispering that everything was okay and trying to hold back the tears that had formed in his eyes. He had to be strong, for Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia was sitting in the back of the ambulance, a blanket draped around her shoulders, staring into space when a detective came up to her.

"Olivia Benson," he said, tilting his head to the side.

Olivia nodded without looking up at the man and he showed her his badge. "I'm Detective Cragen, and this is my partner Detective Munch. Can we talk to you about what happened?"

Olivia merely nodded and Munch asked, "Did he rape you?"

Olivia shook her head quickly and rather violently. "He…he didn't get the chance," she managed to whisper.

Munch nodded and Cragen said, "Well would you mind coming down to the precinct so we can ask you a few questions?"

"Or if you'd like to get some sleep we can talk tomorrow morning," Munch added.

Olivia shook her head. "I just want to get it over with."

Cragen nodded. "Alright well would you like us to call your parents and they can meet us there?"

"No," Olivia said a little too quickly. "I mean…I don't know my dad and, I don't want to bother my mom."

"Well I'm afraid we have to talk to your mother at some point."

"But, she won't talk to you."

"Why not?"

"It, it doesn't matter. Can't I just go myself?"

"How about we talk about calling your mother later," Munch suggested.

Olivia sighed. "Alright." Then she saw Elliot standing there looking worried and keeping her eyes on his, asked, "Can Elliot come too?"

Cragen looked back at Elliot and then turned back to Olivia and said, "We have to talk to him anyway so yes, if it'll make you more comfortable."

Olivia nodded and Elliot started forwards. Once he was in front of her, he stared at her for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. After what seemed like forever, but wasn't long enough, the two were forced apart so that they could go to the precinct. However Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and didn't let go.

Hours later both were completely exhausted and sitting in an interrogation room. Munch and Cragen had left just seconds ago to call Olivia's mother and get Elliot and Olivia a drink. Olivia still didn't want them to call her mother, but there was no way around it, and so she sighed and laid her head on Elliot's shoulder, gripping his hand tighter, as if making sure he was still there.

Elliot squeezed her hand in response and rested his head against hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Olivia's eyes had fluttered closed and she yawned. "For what?"

"I should have been there, I shouldn't have let him even get as far as he did."

Olivia's eyes opened and she sat up, furrowing her brow at Elliot. "It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is," Elliot interrupted. "I should have known Kathy was up to something when both you _and _her date disappeared, attempting to use that as an excuse for me to dance with her."

Olivia's face twisted in disgust. "You danced with her?"

"No Olivia I didn't, nor will I ever."

Olivia seemed relieved. "Well you couldn't have known Elliot. Even I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"But still…"

"Stop," Olivia whispered, putting a finger to his lips. Tears filled her eyes but she quickly sucked in a breath to keep them away. "There's no use beating yourself up over this. How many times have you told me not to blame myself when my mom hits me?"

Elliot sighed. "I know, but I can't help feeling like…like I failed you."

"El, you could never fail me. You're my best friend and the only reason I even feel like getting out of bed in the morning. And as cliché and horribly ridiculous as that sounds it's true…to some extent, I feel the ice cream truck seems to keep me going as well. You know me and ice cream."

Elliot laughed a little and Olivia smiled. He brushed a hand across her cheek and said, "Well you're the only person I really care about to the extent that I would take a bullet for you and not even think twice. I would walk on glass just to see you smile." He smirked. "We do sound ridiculous."

"Ohh yeah terribly ridiculous. I might vomit on your shoes if I have to keep listening to it."

"Well perhaps we should stop talking," he said with a grin as he leaned forward.

Olivia smirked. "Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Only slightly," he breathed, and then his lips brushed against hers and all words left them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer, deepening the kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and their legs intertwined, as they were still sitting in chairs. But as soon as the kiss started it ended as they heard a loud commotion out in the precinct. The two turned to the door and Olivia groaned as she realized her mother had arrived.

The door to the interrogation room burst open and Elliot instinctively moved in front of Olivia. Serena stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and an expression that neither Elliot nor Olivia knew what to think of it.

"Ms. Benson," Cragen said, his voice slightly irritated.

"So someone tried to rape you," Serena said to Olivia, ignoring Cragen.

Cragen sighed and shook his head. He took one of Serena's arms and said, "Ms. Benson please come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Serena protested, ripping her arms from Cragen's grasp. She turned back to Olivia. "Let's go."

"Ms. Benson," Cragen started, but Serena cut him off.

"We're leaving now."

"But Ms. Benson there are papers to be signed, things to be discussed. Can you at least come back tomorrow?"

"We won't be coming back here anytime soon," Serena replied, going around the table to get Olivia, but Elliot quickly stood, pulling Olivia with him and pushing her behind him. "Boy you best get out of my way."

"Or what," Elliot asked, pushing Olivia back. "Are you going to hit me? In front of a cop?"

Serena narrowed her eyes at Elliot and then turned to look at Olivia. "If you don't come with me right now I'll lock you out of the house."

Olivia sighed. "I'm coming mother."

Serena nodded and swept out of the room, Cragen calling her name.

"Liv what are you doing," Elliot asked. "You have to sign these papers so Robbie goes to jail. Don't be intimidated by your mother."

"I have to Elliot," Olivia said. "I'm not intimidated by my mother I just know that when she says something she means it and I'd rather not be kicked out of my own home right now, as horrible as it is."

Olivia turned to leave, but Elliot grabbed her arm and said, "But Olivia…"

"Elliot I'm coming back here tomorrow okay? I'm going to take a bus after school so you can either come with me or be pissed at me, it's your choice."

Elliot sighed. "I'll come with you."

Olivia nodded and walked to the door where Cragen stood. "Can I come here tomorrow and finish this myself?"

Cragen nodded. "I'll have to pull a few strings but it should work."

Olivia thanked him and then followed her mother out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia woke up to the sound of her mother vomiting. She rolled over in bed to look at her alarm clock, which read 3:20 a.m. Sighing, Olivia pushed herself out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. She made her mother a glass of water and walked into the bathroom. She sat the glass of water on the sink and then held her mother's hair back.

When Serena was finished Olivia handed her the glass of water then wet a rag and sat down on a small stool next to Serena. Olivia waited until her mother was finished with the water, and then ran the cool rag over Serena's forehead, brushing back the hair that stuck to her sweaty face.

After a while Serena started to whimper, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are mom," Olivia said.

Serena started to cry and she laid her head on Olivia's lap. Olivia stroked her mother's hair and whispered comforting words. It was the same routine as always. Serena would get sick from the constant intake of alcohol, and then Olivia would be there to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," Serena whimpered again.

"It's okay mom," Olivia replied.

"No it's not," Serena said, sitting up. She stroked a hand across Olivia's cheek. "You're such a pretty girl, smart, funny, you don't deserve me."

"I know."

"And now someone hurt you."

"I don't wanna talk about." Olivia turned away, but Serena made her turn back to look at her.

"I don't mean it, when I say you're the reason I'm like this…"

"Yes you do."

"No Olivia it could never be your fault. It's the man who raped me. He deserves to go through the hell I put you through."

"Then why do you keep drinking and hitting me," Olivia exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "If you really meant it you would stop."

Serena started to cry again and she shook her head. "I can't."

"Then get help." Olivia fell to her knees and put a hand on either side of Serena's face. "Please mom, get help."

Serena shook her head. "I've tried, but it's so hard to be sober it-it's too depressing. I remember what I've done to you…"

"Well shouldn't that motivate you to get help rather than continue causing me pain?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop telling me you're sorry," Olivia whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Please, mom you have to get past this. I-I'll help you if that's what you want. If I have to pretend to be an alcoholic and go to rehab with you I'll do it. I'll do anything if it'll help you get past this."

Serena put her head on Olivia's shoulder and whimpered, "I don't know if I can."

"You can, if you try. I'll help you if you'll just try."

Serena sat up and wiped the tears off her face. She nodded. "I'll try."

Olivia was shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected Serena to actually agree, but she took it as a good sign. Olivia jumped to her feet and pulled Serena up with her.

"What're you…" Serena started, but Olivia cut her off.

"We're going to start by getting rid of all the alcohol in the house."

"What, but…"

"It's the only way this will work. You can't be tempted."

"Olivia I'll probably just go buy more," Serena admitted.

"No you won't," Olivia said. "Because I'm staying home with you for the rest of this week and I'm not allowing you to go anywhere."

"Olivia I don't know if that's a good idea…"

But Olivia was already pulling her mother out to the kitchen. She stopped at the fridge and started pulling alcohol out and sitting it on the counter. Then she went around to the cupboards and did the same.

Olivia then took Serena's hand and drug her around the house, searching every spot of the house to find any hidden alcohol. After an hour or two all of the alcohol Olivia could find was stacked on the counter.

"Now what," Serena asked.

"We dump it down the sink," Olivia said.

"What," Serena exclaimed. "Do you know how expensive all of this was?"

"You're life and mine is worth more, so we need to get rid of it."

"Olivia Benson I will not allow you to…"

"You aren't going to control me anymore. I've told you that I was going to help you get past this and that's what I'm going to do. Now, you can help, or you can watch, it's your choice."

Olivia started grabbing bottles and dumping the liquid down the sink. Serena just stared at her incredulously. When Olivia got down to the last few bottles Serena lost it. She grabbed one of the now empty bottles and slammed it against the counter, causing glass and liquid to spray across the room. Olivia's hand went to her cheek when she felt a glass shard cut her.

Serena held the broken bottle in her hand and started to come after Olivia with it. "You can't get rid of anymore of this, I won't allow it."

"Mom," Olivia said calmly. "Just wait, calm down, its okay I'll stop."

But Serena continued to come after Olivia with the glass shard. When Serena raised the glass in the air and was about to bring it down on Olivia, Olivia acted instinctively. She jumped forward and pushed Serena as hard as she could, causing Serena to go flying backwards to slam her head into the counter. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slid down to the floor, blood dripping out of the back of her head.

Olivia stared at her mother's unconscious body in horror. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she suddenly realized what she had done, so she ran. She ran back to her bedroom and flung her window open, shuddering when she felt a rush of the cold night air. Without even thinking about the fact that she was in her underwear and a t-shirt, she jumped out the window and ran across the yard to Elliot's window. She slammed her fist on the window, not even realizing that she would probably wake up Elliot's parents.

She was still in shock when Elliot ripped the window open and said, "Liv what the hell…" He trailed off when he saw her, shivering in her underwear, tears in her eyes and blood rolling down her cheek. "What happened?" Elliot lifted Olivia off the ground and pulled her in his window. Then he carried her over to his bed and wrapped a blanket around her shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I-I," she stammered, not really knowing what to say, just thinking about what she had just done.

"It's okay Liv, tell me what happened. Was it Serena? Did she hurt you?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot then and whispered, "I hurt _her_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sh-She was sober again…I-I told her she needed help, she, she said she was gonna get help, that she was going to let me help her." Tears streamed down her face and she cried, "I ruined it! She was going to get help, but I started to dump the alcohol down the sink and she got angry! I didn't mean to hurt her! I swear, but she was going to kill me!"

Olivia had gone into hysterics now and Elliot was attempting to calm her down, to no prevail. She was a lot louder than either expected and Elliot's parents burst into the room, Joseph yelling, "Elliot Stabler!" But when he caught sight of Olivia he stopped and stared. Elliot wasn't sure what his father could be thinking at seeing Elliot and Olivia on Elliot's bed, both in their underwear, but he didn't care.

"What's going on," Bernadette asked, stepping into the room.

"I didn't mean to," Olivia continued to cry. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what dear," Bernadette asked. "What did you do?"

"Elliot what in god's name is going on," Joe exclaimed.

"I don't know," Elliot said. "Olivia just came over here crying, said that her mother was going to kill her and she didn't mean to hurt her."

A look of realization came over Elliot's father and he walked back into his bedroom where he grabbed his cell phone, his gun and his badge. After pulling on a pair of pants and a jacket he walked back into Elliot's room and said, "You two stay here with Olivia while I go see what going on."

And then he left, leaving Elliot to comfort Olivia while Bernadette still looked confused.


	10. Chapter 10

The night that Olivia pushed her mother into the counter was the night that everything changed. Serena had been rushed to the hospital and Olivia had to go to the police station to tell them what happened. Elliot had stayed with her the entire time.

The police believed Olivia's story, especially after the hospital confirmed that Serena was, in fact, an alcoholic. Serena was given a court order to be put into rehab or else she would lose Olivia. Surprisingly Serena had agreed. So while Serena was sent to a rehabilitation center, Olivia's aunt Karen, who Olivia had rarely ever seen, had to check in on Olivia. Of course Karen only called though, so Olivia was basically living on her own and living off the checks she got in the mail, though after a while she got a job. Robbie's trial was painful, but Elliot helped her through it. Robbie was charged as an adult and got twenty years in prison.

Now, two years later, Elliot and Olivia had been dating for a year and a half and they were at Olivia's house, celebrating her seventeenth birthday. Elliot had bought her a cake and the two were sitting on her bed and attempting to cut the cake. Elliot was doing a horrific job and he kept stopping to yell at Olivia, who repeatedly stuck her finger in the icing and either ate the icing, or wiped it on Elliot's face.

"Olivia Benson!" Elliot yelled again as Olivia attempted to rip a piece of cake off.

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed, dropping the cake and attempting to look innocent.

"Stop eating the cake! I'm trying to cut a piece for you calm down."

"Well I don't have all day Elliot! It's only going to be my birthday for a few more hours and I'm hungry. Honestly you can't even cut a cake! The lines aren't even straight!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I apologize for not being a master at cutting a cake."

"You should apologize," Olivia said as she folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

Elliot smirked and shoved her, a little too hard, causing her to fall off the bed. Elliot bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look that Olivia gave him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Olivia jumped to her feet and pulled Elliot off the bed and sending him face first into the cake.

Elliot slowly pulled his face from the cake and looked up at Olivia in shock. Her mouth was hanging open and she said, "Oops."

Elliot suddenly jumped at her and the two went tumbling to the ground. When Elliot was perched on top of Olivia, he said, "You want your cake."

Olivia bit her lip. "Um, well…"

Elliot cut her off by bringing one of his hands up to wipe some icing off his face, and then smear it on Olivia's face.

She gasped in shock and said, "How dare you? It's my birthday."

"You said you wanted cake."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Elliot and then she smiled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put a hand on either side of his face, pulling him down so that she could kiss him. Then, when he was distracted, she rolled over, pushing Elliot off of her and jumping to her feet. She quickly reached out and grabbed a handful of cake and spun around to throw it in Elliot's face.

But she hadn't been quick enough and Elliot grabbed the hand with the cake in it. Then he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. Olivia didn't pull away, but deepened the kiss while smearing the cake on the back of Elliot's neck. He retaliated by running his icing covered hand under her shirt and up her back.

Eventually the two pulled apart for air, though Elliot kept his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her neck while Olivia, who was now pressed against a wall, wrapped one leg around Elliot's waist and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know," Olivia said. "Now I have cake all over my shirt."

Elliot looked up at Olivia and grinned mischievously. "Well then I guess you're going to have to take it off."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Expecting a show are you?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate your birthday."

Olivia smirked. "Sounds more like a birthday present for you."

Elliot grinned. "I'm sure you'd enjoy…"

"Shut up," Olivia said, rolling her eyes and pulling him back to kiss her again.

Somehow the two ended up on Olivia's bed, the cake lay forgotten on the floor.

One month later Olivia woke up, rubbing her eyes and silently cursing her alarm clock for being so loud. She rolled over and hit the snooze button, instantly feeling her stomach groan in protest. She felt a wave of nausea and suddenly she was wide awake. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where she lost last night's dinner. Not that it was anything special. Just some toast she had made herself while working on math homework. But the affects were still the same.

When she was able to breath again she leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes in an attempt to make the room stop spinning, but it only made it worse so she opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. She steadied herself against the wall and waited for the dizziness to pass enough for her to walk out to the kitchen, where she made herself a glass of water.

After a while she thought she would still be able to go to school, but then she had to run to the bathroom again. She decided that she would just have to miss school. Sucking in a breath she walked back into her room and picked up her phone. She would have to call Elliot. He usually walked over to her house and the two would go to the bus stop together. However before she even got a chance to dial his number, she heard someone knocking at the door.

Olivia cursed under her breath and made her way out to the door. On the way she passed by a mirror and realized how horrible she looked. She knew Elliot was going to make a big deal about it, and for a second she considered not opening the door. But she knew he would just worry even more if she didn't. So she opened the door and attempted to smile.

"Liv," Elliot said, frowning the minute he saw her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Olivia said, trying to look innocent.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, jeeze El."

"Come on I know something's wrong. You're as pale as a ghost."

"That's a stupid saying."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not! You're the one that said…never mind. I'm just sick okay? It's probably just a stomach virus or something."

"Yeah right, you never get stomach viruses."

Olivia blew out an exasperated breath. "Well maybe it finally caught up to me! Christ El I'm fine."

Elliot folded his arms across his chest. "I've heard that before."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Elliot. He was referring to the time she had gotten strepthroat and insisted it was just a virus. However Olivia came to find out that, when not treated, strepthroat is really bad, and therefore she had gotten much, much worse. Of course she never consented to going to the doctor's, but Elliot had somehow forced her and she ended up being rushed to the hospital. Ever since then she couldn't sneeze without Elliot trying to take her to the doctors.

"How about this," Elliot said. "If you aren't better tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctors."

"What? That's one day El."

"I don't care it's either today or tomorrow and I can be just as stubborn as you."

Olivia glared at Elliot, but said, "Fine."

Elliot smiled. "Good. Now, I'm staying with you today."

"No you aren't. You have to go to school."

"I've missed one day this entire school year Liv I'm sure I can miss a day to take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me _Elliot_."

"Yes you do. You look like you're about to fall over."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot, and then realized that she was gripping the door frame and trembling. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Elliot smiled, but then quickly straightened when he saw the glare Olivia shot him.

Olivia had stopped vomiting later that day and she felt sure that she wasn't going to have to go to the doctor's. However the next morning she had to run to the bathroom again and of course she couldn't hide it from Elliot. So, much to her dismay, he called the doctors office and made her an appointment. Later that day the two were sitting in the waiting room. Elliot was flipping through a magazine, and Olivia was glaring at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"I can't believe you made me come here," Olivia hissed in Elliot's ear.

"Just trying to take care of you dear," Elliot replied without looking up from the magazine.

"Sure you are."

"Oh yes, that's right," Elliot said sarcastically. "I was conspiring against you. This was all a plan to make you miserable."

"I knew it."

Elliot shook his head and held back a laugh. "Whatever you say."

"Damn right it is."

Then the two were silent for the remainder of their time in the waiting room.


	11. Chapter 11

**--So sorry for the long wait, but I hope this semi-long chapter will make up for it and I hope it doesn't totally suck. May the Force be with you x)---**

The doctors had taken Olivia's blood and told her that they would call her within the week when they knew what was going on. So a few days later she and Elliot pulled into Olivia's driveway after school. Once they were in Olivia's living room, Olivia threw her bookbag on the floor and kicked her shoes off before plopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV.

"Hey El, can you make me a drink?" Olivia said, looking up at Elliot with puppy dog eyes.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "As you wish."

"Is that a yes?"

Elliot stepped into the kitchen and called out, "Come on Liv you're not that stupid."

Olivia yawned. "Nope, just tired."

"Maybe you should take a nap."

"That'll ruin my entire sleeping schedule."

Elliot came back into the living room, sat beside Olivia on the couch, and handed her drink to her. "What sleeping schedule?" She shrugged and he smirked. "Then at least go to bed earlier than midnight."

Olivia sighed. "If you insist."

Elliot leaned over and kissed the side of Olivia's head. "Yes, I insist. Now, your mother's coming home today isn't she?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes."

"Would you like me to stay?"

"No."

"Okayy."

The two were silent for a moment before Olivia said, "It's nothing personal; I just think it would be easier to talk to my mom alone."

"I understand, but I'm right across the yard if you need me."

Olivia nodded. "And for that I am eternally grateful." She turned to Elliot and gave him a small smile. "She'll probably be home soon."

"Well then I guess I should go." Elliot gave Olivia a kiss before grabbing his bookbag and making his way towards the door. He turned around and said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Olivia replied before Elliot was out the door. Olivia sighed and laid down on the couch, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

Serena returned home not long after Olivia had fallen asleep. At first she was a bit disappointed that Olivia hadn't been there to greet her, thinking that Olivia wasn't home, but when she saw her daughter sleeping on the couch she smiled slightly. The rehab had definitely helped. It had been quite unbearable at times, but it was for the best, Serena knew. She regretted everything she'd ever done to hurt Olivia, and she was going to make sure she never did it again. This was the second chance she didn't deserve. She took a step towards Olivia, but then she heard the phone ring. Serena sighed and walked over to the phone.

She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Ms. Benson?" A voice said.

"Yes."

"We have your test results back and…"

"Test results?"

"Mom, don't!" Serena turned to see Olivia jumping from the couch and rushing towards the phone.

"Yes," the voice on the phone continued. "You came to the doctor's office earlier this week and the test results have come in confirming our beliefs that you are pregnant."

Serena dropped the phone and it fell to the floor, smashing into a few pieces. Olivia stared at the phone, afraid to meet her mother's gaze.

"I'm guessing I don't just have the stomach flu," Olivia said after a long time of silence.

Serena blinked a few times before saying, "You're pregnant?"

Olivia looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I am?"

"That's what the doctor said."

"Then I guess…I am."

"May I ask whose it is?"

"I'd rather you not."

"And why not?"

"I'm rather fond of him and I'd prefer you not kill him."

"I won't kill him Olivia."

"I don't know that. You've only been back a few minutes I'm guessing. I haven't seen you in two years."

Serena ran a hand through her hair. "Well I'm two years sober if that makes you feel any better."

Olivia smiled slightly. "I'm glad."

Serena nodded. "Should we sit?"

"Probably."

Serena and Olivia walked over to the couch and sat down, both awkwardly staring at their hands.

"I'm guessing this is mostly my fault," Serena said after a while.

"Why would you say that?" Olivia asked, looking up at her mother. She did look a lot better than usual.

"I haven't been a very good mother."

Olivia was silent. After all, it was true, though it wasn't her mother's fault for this. "Well it was my own stupidity really…"

"You aren't stupid you're a teenager. It happens."

"I don't think I've ever had such a civilized conversation with you before."

"I don't either…not one I can remember anyway."

"It's nice."

Serena smiled. "It is."

"It would be better if we weren't talking about this though."

"We have to though."

Olivia sighed. "I know."

"You seem calm," Serena pointed out.

"That's because I sort of figured I was…you know…so I sort of already had my breakdown."

"Well at least that makes one of us because I for one am about to pass out."

"I guess this isn't really something you're supposed to come home from rehab to."

"Probably not, but I'm not going to drink anything ever again. I promise. Especially since my daughter is now pregnant."

Olivia groaned and fell back onto the couch. She had been sitting as straight as a rod and stiff as a board, but she couldn't anymore. She felt on the verge of tears for the same reason she had been crying and throwing things around her room last night. She felt like an idiot for allowing herself to do something so…well, stupid. She convinced herself she wasn't like normal teenagers everyday, but she had just proved that she was just as reckless. However, she knew she couldn't turn back time, and she knew any child she had with Elliot would be amazing.

But Elliot was the problem. Not really a problem exactly, but she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to feel obligated to take care of her and the child, because she knew that was what he would do. He had a great future ahead of him that she didn't want to ruin because she hadn't been smart enough to avoid this.

Suddenly Olivia felt Serena pulling her into her arms. Olivia felt a bit odd, as she had never really hugged her mother before and they had never been close. It was still odd to her that her mother was actually sober and attempting to help her. But that was what sent her over the edge and she buried her face in her mother's shoulder as she began to cry.

"It'll be okay," Serena whispered.

* * *

After Olivia had stopped crying, she and Serena had started talking. Olivia didn't want to talk about the pregnancy at the moment, so they talked about everything else. It was like they were actually getting to know each other for the first time in seventeen years. A few times they had gone into fits of laughter over something in one of their pasts. Eventually they had fallen asleep on the couch. Serena woke up at some point and woke Olivia up just enough so that Serena could walk her back to her bedroom. Olivia was back asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Serena turned to leave the room then, but noticed the pictures around Olivia's room that hadn't been there before, or she hadn't noticed anyway. Almost every single one was pictures of Olivia and Elliot, and Serena had a feeling she knew who the baby's father was. Serena noticed a picture that seemed to be Olivia's favorite, as it was the biggest one, with the nicest frame on the stand beside her bed. Serena bent down to look at it. She noticed Elliot and Olivia, both with cake all over their faces and they looked as if they were laughing quite a bit. The photo next to that one was what looked like one before a dance. Serena remembered Olivia telling her about the only dance she and Elliot had ever gone to. She also remembered that was the night that her daughter had almost been raped. Serena started feeling a bit sick at the memory so she turned to the next picture. It was of a much younger Elliot and Olivia, both covered in mud, but bright smiles on their faces. Serena smiled and glanced at Olivia's sleeping form, pressing a kiss to her forehead before backing out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, or rather, afternoon, Olivia woke up feeling slightly nauseous. She felt even worse when she realized she was going to have to tell Elliot about being pregnant today. Still, it had to be done and it was better to get it done sooner rather than later, especially since she was already almost three months pregnant. She felt a bit stupid for not realizing it earlier, but she assumed it was the fact that she had been so in denial.

Rising from her bed, Olivia started to wonder how she had gotten there. She faintly remembered her mother waking her after she fell asleep on the couch, but after that she couldn't remember. Shrugging, she looked over at her clock to see that it was now two in the afternoon. She raised her eyebrows, a bit shocked that she had slept in that late. Not that she cared, but she hadn't talked to Elliot since after school the day before. It was Saturday so she didn't miss school, but he was probably worried. Sure enough, when Olivia picked up her cell phone she saw that she had about fifteen text messages from Elliot, not to mention the twelve phone calls and eight voicemails.

Olivia shook her head and stood, making her way out to the kitchen. She would walk over to Elliot's after she had woken completely and had eaten something. After a few minutes Serena stepped into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," Serena said.

"Good morn…afternoon," Olivia said as she sat down at the table to eat her breakfast.

Serena joined her at the table. "Do you always sleep this late on weekends?"

Olivia shrugged. "It depends, but I was up late so I think I was entitled to some sleep."

Serena seemed to shrink back in her chair some. "You do, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Olivia frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean to sound rude. This is still a little new to me and I guess I'm used to Elliot. I could call him an idiot all day and he wouldn't mind. It's just my sarcasm I suppose."

Serena smiled and patted Olivia's hand. "I understand. It is a little awkward isn't it?"

"Yes, quite."

"I would like to fix that at some point if that's alright with you."

"Of course. It would get irritating if we had to live together and never be able to talk."

"Yes, I agree. So, do you have any plans for today?"

"Well I guess I'm going to go and talk to Elliot about…I mean…oops." Olivia cursed under her breath as she realized she just gave away the identity of the baby's father. Not that she was never going to tell her mother, but she still didn't know what her mother would do. She supposed she was about to find out.

"I assumed it was Elliot," Serena said. "Especially after I saw all the pictures in your room. You two always were close. I'm not surprised."

Olivia sucked in a breath and looked down at her food. She was surprised that Serena was so accepting. Olivia at least had some time to think about it, but it had basically just been thrown into Serena's face the minute she got back from rehab. Not that Olivia was complaining, but it was still odd. She really was glad her mother had gone to rehab. It had really helped.

"So are you planning on keeping the baby?" Serena decided to ask.

Olivia whipped her head up and exclaimed, "Of course! I couldn't just give it away."

Serena nodded. "I was just curious. It's going to be hard to raise a child. You're only seventeen. Speaking of which I have some presents for you. I wasn't allowed to buy anything for you while I was in rehab, but I bought them before I came home. I wasn't really sure what you like nowadays, but I did my best. Anyway, back to what we were discussing. I understand that you want to keep the baby, but I would like you to still go to college. I know I've only just come home, but hopefully over the next few months I can gain your trust so that you'll allow me to watch the baby while you're at school, if that's alright with you."

Olivia smiled. "I would love that. Thank you."

Serena smiled. "Good, now, I need to go job hunting. You'll be alright while I'm gone won't you?"

"Yes mom, I lived alone for two years I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Yes well, I'll pick up a pizza or something so you don't have to make yourself any dinner. I'll give you my new cell number if you need anything."

Olivia nodded and an hour later was making her way over to Elliot's. She had texted him and assured him that she would be coming over to see him later. Too soon she was standing in front of his door, raising her hand to knock on the door. She didn't get a chance however, as the door swung open and Elliot stepped out, wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist and pulling her into a tight hug as he kissed her cheek.

When they pulled apart Olivia smiled sadly and said, "We need to talk."

Elliot frowned. "About what?"

Olivia took Elliot's hand and led him across the yard, stopping at a bench that Elliot had made a year ago and had sat between the two houses. She motioned for him to sit and then took a seat beside him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took one of Elliot's hands in both of hers.

"There's something I have to tell you, but first I need you to promise me something," Olivia started.

Elliot nodded. "Anything Liv."

"I need you to promise me that, no matter what I'm about to say, you'll make sure you continue with your previous plans for school okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm going to tell you may make you decide to do something else, rather than your current plans. It may not. However just to make sure I need you to promise me that you won't change your plans for me…and you won't hate me after I tell you this."

"I could never hate you Liv, so I promise. I'm still confused though."

"Well, it's about what I found out from the doctors."

"What did they say? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…sort of…I will be. But I'm…well…" She sucked in a breath. "I'm just going to say it. El, I'm pregnant."

To say Elliot was shocked was an understatement. He stared at Olivia, with wide eyes, and Olivia wasn't sure if he had been breathing. She bit her lip and waited for him to say something, anything. When he didn't she got annoyed.

"Come on El you got to give me something here," Olivia said. "What are you thinking?"

"I, well, I'm, well," Elliot stammered. "I'm shocked."

"Obviously."

"I'm not angry at you though…maybe myself, but not you."

"You shouldn't be angry at yourself. This is just as much my fault."

"I would never blame you. However I'm regretting promising that I wouldn't try to change my plans. I mean come on Liv how am I supposed to stick with those plans and take care of you and the baby?"

"I don't want you to take care of me and the baby. Well, I do, but not at all hours of the day. My mom is a hell of a lot better than she used to be and as long as she stays that way she'll be watching the baby while I go to school. You can visit if you want, but I don't want you changing your life for me."

"Liv, I love you. I'm not just gonna go running off to college while you stay home and take care of _our _child."

"Yes you are, you just promised."

"Olivia please…"

"No Elliot. I don't want you to be with me just because you think it's the right thing to do, or you feel bad. I want you to go to college and start your life. Whatever happens after that happens, but I will not have you give up your future for me."

Elliot shook his head and stood. "It isn't just you, though that would have been enough. But it's you _and _our child now and I want to be able to take care of my son or daughter. This is sudden and not the order in which I would have liked to go, but I've always wanted a baby with you Olivia. You're the only person I could ever see myself having a child with. And now that we're having one I'll be damned if I just leave all that behind. I want to be a good father Olivia."

Olivia stood and put her hands on either side of Elliot's face. "And you will be. If you go to school. A child is expensive and if we both go to school and get jobs we can afford our child. The love for our child will come naturally, so if we have money too we'll be the best parents ever. Except for the fact that we're only seventeen. But we're both more mature than we're supposed to be at this age, so I think we'll be fine."

Elliot sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

Olivia smirked. "Well get used to it."

Elliot sucked in a breath. "This wasn't exactly what I expected to happen this weekend, but I want you to know I'm not leaving you. And it isn't just because you're…"

"I've been having trouble saying it too."

Elliot nodded. "It's not just because you're pregnant. I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since the day I met you and I know that our child will be just as amazing as you."

"Don't get all mushy on me," Olivia muttered, burying her face in Elliot's chest.

Elliot chuckled. "Get used to it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then Elliot pulled back slightly from Olivia, rubbing a hand on her stomach he said, "And you too."

Olivia smiled and put her hand over Elliot's. She knew it would all be alright as long as they were together.


	12. Chapter 12

**---I'm sad to say that I've decided to make this the last chapter. It's entirely too short but I hope it doesn't totally suck. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and may the Force be with you all!---**

When Elliot had discovered Olivia was pregnant, he had considered telling his parents. However he quickly banished those thoughts and decided to wait until he had moved out, as he knew his father would more than likely kill him. Or he would start calling Olivia names, which would not go over well with Elliot. Elliot didn't think it was really necessary that his father knew anyway. After all, Elliot and Olivia were graduating high school within the month, and Elliot would be turning eighteen in a few weeks. He had already found an apartment that was between the college that Elliot was going to, and the local college that Olivia would be going to a few months after she had the baby.

Elliot and Olivia had decided to move into the apartment after they graduated high school so that they were able to be together. Serena had even agreed that it was a good idea and offered to help if they were short on money, which they feared would happen. Both had jobs and both had been saving money over the years, but two teenagers trying to pay for, not only themselves, but a baby as well would not be easy. Still, they knew they would have to do it themselves at some point and it would be best to attempt parenthood alone knowing that Serena was a phone call away.

Olivia still found it odd to be able to talk to her mother in normal conversation, and to actually have a mother who cared, but she wasn't complaining. The two had talked so much over the past few weeks it was like they just met and were getting to know each other for the first time. Serena had definitely changed for the better, and she had told Olivia that it was for her. She hadn't wanted to hurt Olivia anymore and she didn't want to lose her, which was why she had agreed to the rehab. So the two were quickly becoming close and Olivia was sure her mother would be fine to watch the baby while she was going to school.

After being able to think it over, Olivia was actually excited about the baby. Sure, she wished she could have waited a while to have one, but she had accepted the fact that she couldn't change what had been done and she was going to make sure she gave her baby everything she could. It all seemed to be going well, that is, until Kathy stuck her nose into things, yet again.

Kathy had left Olivia and Elliot alone after Robbie had attacked Olivia at the dance. Neither Elliot, nor Olivia knew why, but they weren't going to ask questions. So they were able to date fairly peacefully throughout school, though they did receive a few glares. Kathy seemed to be less obsessed with Elliot and had moved onto someone else. But when the boy Kathy had been with dumped her for someone else, she got angry. Of course, somehow the whole school had found out about Olivia being pregnant, though not many judged her for it, as there were girls younger than her that had gotten pregnant because sadly that was how the world worked as of late.

However Olivia knew her good luck was too good to last. Kathy was no longer stupid enough to attempt beating Olivia up, but instead went for personal attacks. She started rumors about Olivia, and Elliot, and their unborn child, which really upset Olivia, especially with the mood swings. So naturally, this upset Elliot and he too had begun going for personal attacks against Kathy. Never would he have done such a thing before, but when someone messed with the well-being of the girl he loved and his child, he couldn't help himself. At first he had attempted to talk to Kathy, but of course it didn't work, and the war began.

By the end of the school year Olivia, Elliot, and Kathy were completely exhausted. All three had stayed up countless nights trying to come up with ways to make the other miserable. It was a bit immature, but none of them cared. In fact Olivia and Elliot ended up being amused by it more than anything. Eventually Kathy gave up and the three graduated. Olivia and Elliot moved into their apartment without too many problems. The two also decided to get married before the baby was born and Serena was the only one invited to the wedding.

A few months later Olivia gave birth to her and Elliot's daughter, Althea Olivia Stabler. She had Olivia's brown hair and matching brown eyes. Olivia and Elliot both went to college for different reasons, but in the end they decided to work for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, though Olivia mostly did her work from home so that she could stay home with Althea.

As Elliot had said years ago when he and Olivia were only six years old, they staid best friends forever.


End file.
